


Blinded by My Love for You

by yukiines



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, he's such a precious bean, poor v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiines/pseuds/yukiines
Summary: MC wants a family photo, and V is nervous about it due to the fact he can't see.





	

To say V was nervous would be a complete understatement. 

He was terrified.

How would the picture turn out? How would he know what it looks like without being able to see it?

It all started on a lazy Saturday afternoon, with MC suddenly bringing up the idea of a family photo. V was an amazing photographer, so she truly believed he would be amazing in this as well.

The thing is though, he can't see. He hasn't even seen his own child's face, and MC expects him to be able to take a family photo?

He knows he can, too. It's just scary. And V doesn't know why. 

But, sometimes in life you need to face your fears. 

So, here he is, sitting in the living room, setting up his camera. He knows how to do this by heart, and while completing the task, he can feel excitement seeping into him.

His very first family photo!

He still won't be able to see it, though.

Once he was done setting everything up, he called MC and his kid into the room. He had MC sit with their child in her lap, with him sitting beside her. It was perfect. Or at least he thought so.

Now, time for the picture. Oh gosh.

Quickly, he set the timer for the camera, and plopped down next to MC, grabbing onto his child's small, tiny hand and squeezed it nervously.

He heard a giggle, and then a camera flash. The deed has been done. A family photo.

He then heard small feet run towards the camera to get the photo. 

"Daddy! Come here!" The child said, beckoning for V.

He smiled, getting up and walking over to her. 

"What?" 

"Look! There's you in the picture, you're smiling! And then there's me and mommy! Mommy looks really pretty! But I'm laughing and my face looks weird..." She trailed off, and V could hear the pout in her voice. 

Tears were slowly welling up in his eyes. His daughter had just explained what the photo looked like, and solved his problem without even noticing. 

"I'm sure you look beautiful, sweetheart." His voice broke.

"You look really pretty, too!" His child giggled, now running off to show MC the photo.

V chuckled to himself, wiping away his tears and turning back to his wonderful, amazing, family.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried.


End file.
